tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Michelangelo
Michelangelo (oder "Michaelangelo" in früheren Ausgaben) ist ein Mitglied der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und einer der Hauptcharaktere in der Franchise. Generelles Profil thumb|left|137px|Michelangelo's Nunchakus (2012 Serie)Michelangelo ist der Jüngste und der ausgelassene Party-Typ unter den Turtles. Mit altklugen Sprüchen und anderen Albernheiten versucht er oft die aktuelle Situation zu entspannen. Er selbst beschreibt das Dasein als Ninja als Spiel und Spaß ("RIESIG!" ist seine gebräuchlichste Umschreibung), aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt, ist er durchaus in der Lage, auf sich selbst zu achten. Michelangelos Hauptwaffen sind zwei paarweise geführte Nunchakus. Sein Name kommt vom italienischen Renaissance-Maler Michelangelo Buonarroti. Mirage Comics thumb|left|Michelangelo (Mirage Comics)Mikey ist in den Mirage Comics der fröhlichste und offenste Turtle, was ihm aber auch des Öfteren Probleme einbringt. So ist er es, der in Volume 4 als Fremdenführer für Aliens arbeitet, was zu einer kurzen, aber schmerzhaften Beziehung mit der Außerirdischen Seri führt. Dadurch landete er im Endeffekt in einem Gefängnis der Styracodonier, aus dem er nur mit viel Glück und Mühe entkommen konnte. In erster Linie bringt Michelangelo seine offene Art jedoch viele Freunde. Er adoptiert sogar aus Mitleid ein kleines, verwaistes Kätzchen, das er liebevoll Klunk nennt. Ebenso befreundet er sich mit den Triceratoniern Captain T'Zirk und Azokk. Er hat auch eine künstlerische Ader, die sich z.B. darin niederschlägt, dass er Geschichten schreibt (TMNT Volume 1 #17). Image Comics thumb|left|200px|Michelangelo und Shadow (Image Comics)Auch in den Image Comics ist Michelangelo der lockerste und fröhlichste Turtle, der die anderen gern mal aufheitert. Seine Arbeit als Schriftsteller wird weiter ausgebaut. Er veröffentlicht sogar ein paar seiner Werke und hat eine Beziehung zu Horridus, einem Mischling aus Mensch und Außerirdischer, die im Laufe der Zeit immer ernster wird, bis sie ihn am inoffiziellen Ende der Serie für Officer Dragon verlässt.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #25 Michelangelo hat sich eine eigene Wohnung unter Aprils und Caseys Haus eingerichtet, um sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren und, um näher bei Shadow zu sein. Archie Comics thumb|Michelangelo (Archie Comics) Grundsätzlich ist Michelangelo in den Archie Comics derselbe Charakter wie im Cartoon (1987); er wird aber im Laufe der Geschichte ernster und seinem Mirage-Gegenstück ähnlicher. Seine fröhliche Art geht ihm allerdings nie ganz verloren. Eine besondere Freundin findet er in Oyuki Mashimi, mit der er gerne Zeit verbringt. Beim Kampf gegen Animus in Jerusalem verliert Michelangelo durch einen Molotov-Cocktail für einige Zeit sein Augenlicht (TMNT Adventures #54). Während dieser Zeit wird er von der US-Regierung gefangen genommen und von einem Wissenschaftler gefoltert, um Informationen von ihm zu bekommen. Schließlich wird er aber von seinen Brüdern gerettet (TMNT Adventures #59). IDW Comics thumb|left|120px|Michelangelo in seinem früheren Leben (IDW Comics)In den IDW Comics ist Michelangelo, genau wie seine Brüder, eine Reinkarnation der Söhne von Hamato Yoshi, die im mittelalterlichen Japan vom Shredder ermordet wurden. Er begann sein neues Leben in der Gegenwart als Wasserschildkrötenjunges, das im Labor von StockGen Research, Inc., Baxter Stockmans Genetiklabor, als Versuchskaninchen für ein Experiment herhalten sollte, mit dem natürlich gepanzerte Supersoldaten herangezüchtet werden sollten. Einige Ninja versuchten, sich der Turtles und diverser anderer Forschungsergebnisse aus dem Laboratorium, darunter eine Supersoldatenmutagen, zu bemächtigen. Das Eingreifen seines ebenfalls wiedergeborenen Vaters, jetzt eine Laborratte, führte dazu, dass die Turtles und Splinter mit einem Chemikaliencocktail benetzt wurden, der sie letztendlich zu Mutanten machte. In dieser Version erscheint Michelangelo weniger kindisch als in früheren Inkarnationen; dafür ist er ein ziemlicher Vielfraß mit einer besonderen Vorliebe für Pizza. Über diese Leidenschaft und seine fröhliche Natur macht er sich den Pizzaboten Woody Dirkins zum besten Freund und (entgegen der 1987iger Serie) er findet, als er und seine Brüder dem Neutrinos begegnen, in der königlichen Prinzessin Trib seine Herzensdame. Außerdem demonstriert er im Lauf der Serie die Fähigkeit, fließend Japanisch zu lesen - eine Eigenschaft, die von seinen Brüdern nicht geteilt wird - und auf diese Weise in der Lage ist, das Ashi no Himitsu ohne jegliche Probleme zu übersetzen. Cartoon (1987) thumb|150px|Michelangelo in der 1987-CartoonserieDie aufgedrehteste Version von Michelangelo ist sicher die in der 1987iger Cartoonserie. Er ist der, der viel lieber Party macht und Pizza isst, als zu kämpfen. Seine Liebe zur Pizza ist fast schon eine Sucht, welche Splinter sogar versucht mit Hypnose zu bekämpfen ("Original oder Fälschung"). Trotzdem ist er ein guter Kämpfer, der aber das Bekämpfen von Verbrechen öfter ernster nehmen sollte. Auch ist er es wieder, der schneller auf Leute zugeht; so hat er im Laufe der Serie eine Liebesbeziehung zum Neutrino-Mädchen Kala. Was vielleicht noch anzumerken wäre, ist, dass er im Verlauf der Serie immer seltener seine Nunchakus verwendete, dafür vermehrt auf einen Greifhaken zurückgriff. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|Michelangelo in der 2003 Serie Der Michelangelo der 2003-Cartoonserie ist dem Mirage-Comic-Mikey am ähnlichsten, wenn auch etwas aufgedrehter und fröhlicher. Unter den Turtles ist er wohl der Kindlichste und Unreifste; er nimmt nur selten irgend etwas ernst, reißt Witze oder reizt seine Familie, besonders Raphael und Splinter, regelmäßig zur Weißglut. Ein Running Gag der Serie besteht darin, dass er für seine kessesten Ausfälle von seinen genervten Brüdern (in der Regel Raphael) eine Kopfnuss bekommt. Sein liebstes Hobby ist das Sammeln von Comics und Actionfiguren, insbesondere alles von der Superheldengruppe Justice Force, die er fanatisch verehrt. Genauso wie in den Mirage Comics, adoptiert er ein kleines Kätzchen namens Klunk. Was bei Michelangelo noch anzumerken wäre, ist, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer ist. Er ist zwar teilweise stinkfaul, trotzdem kann er es mit fast jedem Gegner aufnehmen. Gleich bei seinem ersten Turnier im Battle Nexus wurde er zum Battle Nexus Champion, dem größten Krieger des Multiversums, was er den anderen Turtles auch bei jeder Gelegenheit unter die Nase reibt. Zudem schafft es Michelangelo auch, sich unter dem Namen [[Turtle Titan|'Turtle Titan']] als Superheld zu profilieren und sogar ein Mitglied der Justice Force, sowie ein persönlicher Freund des Silver Sentry zu werden. In verschiedenen Geschichten beweist Mikey, dass er viel klüger ist, als es den Anschein hat, doch hat er augenscheinlich kein besonderes Verlangen, seine intellektuelle Entwicklung besonders voranzutreiben. Animationsserie (2012) thumb|left|Michelangelo in der 2012 SerieIn der computeranimierten Serie von 2012 wird Michelangelos Darstellung als der aufgedrehte, flatterhafte und kindsköpfige Spaßsucher unter den Turtles auf ein gänzlich neues Extrem gebracht. Es ist eine seiner Gewohnheiten, sowohl interessanten Dingen, als auch den immerzu neu auftauchenden Gegnern recht eigenwillige, aber passende Namen (siehe z.B. Snakeweed, Spider Bytez und Metalhead) zu verleihen. Außerdem steuert er sich wegen seiner Tendenz zur Gedankenlosigkeit immer wieder in irgendwelche üblen Kleinkatastrophen, aus denen er sich nur mithilfe seines eigenen Talents und des Zusammenhalts seiner Brüder wieder herausbuxieren kann. Diese Version von Michelangelo ist neben seiner orangenen Maske auch durch seine Sommersprossen von seinen Brüdern unterscheidbar. Eine weitere Neuheit ist, dass seine Nunchakus mit klappbaren Sichelklingen in den Griffstöcken ausgestattet sind und damit eine Doppelrolle als Kusari-Gama erfüllen können. Weitere besondere Eigenschaften sind sein unbezähmbarer Appetit (selbst auf ungenießbar gewordene Lebensmittel) und sein Fetisch für menschliche Unterhosen. ''The Next Mutation'' (1997) [[Datei:Mikey_(The_Next_Mutation).png|thumb|Michelangelo in The Next Mutation]] Michelangelo ist in The Next Mutation am aufgedrehtesten und vielleicht am kindischsten. Besonders wäre anzumerken, dass er einen äußerst ekligen Geschmackssinn hat, was in einigen Speisen gipfelt, die die anderen Turtles eher abstoßen (z.B. Hühnerbeine). Er hat auch einen eigenen Piratensender, über den er Musik spielt und mit Jugendlichen über ihre Probleme diskutiert ("Ein tierisches Fest"). Michelangelo benutzt in dieser Inkarnation keine Nunchakus, sondern greift auf Tonfas zurück, mit denen er aber ebenfalls vorzüglich umgehen kann. Filme *thumb|175px|Michelangelo in den Live Action-FilmenIn den Live Action-Filmen ist Michelangelo eine Mischung aus den Mirage Comics und der 1987iger Cartoonserie. Er ist der fröhliche Sprücheklopfer und reißt andauernd Witze, kann aber auch sehr ernst sein. Als es die Turtles ins alte Japan verschlagen hatte, traf Michelangelo dort Mitsu, zu der er sich hingezogen fühlte. Dies führte fast dazu, dass er in der Vergangenheit geblieben wäre (Turtles 3). *Die 1987iger Cartoonversion von Michelangelo spielt auch im TV Zeichentrick-Special Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue (deutsche Betitelung: Comic-Stars gegen Drogen) mit, zusammen mit Garfield und anderen bekannten Zeichentrickfiguren. *Im CGI-Spielfilm von 2007 hatte Michelangelo unter dem Pseudonym "Cowabunga Carl" einen Job als Unterhalter bei Kindergeburtstagen. Am Ende des Films, nachdem die Turtles ihren Zusammenhalt als Familie wiedergefunden hatten, gibt er den Job wieder auf (TMNT). *Im Independent-Kurzfilm Casey Jones: The Movie ist es Michelangelo anstelle von Raphael, der als erster Turtle auf Casey Jones trifft und sich genötigt sieht, dem hitzköpfigen Vigilanten etwas Vernunft in den Schädel einzubläuen. In diesem Film wiederholt Robbie Rist, der Michelangelo in den Live-Actionfilmen sprach, als einziger Professioneller in der Besetzung seine Rolle als Ninja Turtle. *Michelangelo hat in The Lego Movie einige Kurzauftritte als seine eigene Lego-Figur. *Im 2014 Actionfilm ist Michelangelo wie in den Mirage Comics und der 2003 Cartoonserie der Sprücheklopfer und der unbändige Witzbold, der versucht das Herz von April zu gewinnen. Körperlich ist Michelangelo muskulös, aber auch etwas dicklich und etwas kleiner als seine Brüder. (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(2014)) Spielzeug *''Siehe TMNT Actionfiguren und TMNT Lego'' Videospiele Als einer der Turtles ist Michelangelo in jedem Spiel spielbar. In den älteren Spielen war er, wie Leonardo, ein durchschnittlicher Turtle. In den neueren Spielen ist er der schnellste Kämpfer. Michelangelo (Out of the Shadows).png|Michelangelo (''Out Of The Shadows'') Michelangelo (2007 Video Spiele).png|Michelangelo (2007 Video Spiele) Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Bildergalerie *''Siehe Michelangelo/Galerie'' Trivia *Michelangelo ist der ursprüngliche Ninja Turtle-Prototyp, den Kevin Eastman und Peter Laird als Idee für ihre Comicserie entwickelten. (Siehe 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mirage Comics)' für Details) *Für die meisten Folgen der Mirage- und Image-Comicserien wurde Michelangelos Name fälschlich als Michaelangelo buchstabiert, bis dieser Fehler zur vierten Staffel der Mirage Comics offiziell korrigiert wurde. Siehe auch *Klunk *Leatherhead Mirage Comics *Seri *Azokk *Captain T'Zirk *Lauren Stanton Image Comics *Horridus IDW Comics *Woody Dirkins *Prinzessin Trib *Kara 1987 Serie *Kala *Buffy Shellhammer *Mondo Gecko 2003 Serie *Turtle Titan *Justice Force **Silver Sentry *Super Turtles *Tora Yoshida 2012 Serie *Chris Bradford *Ice Cream Kitty Filme *Cowabunga Carl Einzelnachweise en:Michelangelo Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:TMNT Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (1996 OAVs) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme) Kategorie:Schildkröten Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Next Mutation) Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele)